cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from Brazil
|prev = Amazon Desert |next = Recovery |date = 2047 |conflict = Third Tiberium War |place = Atlantic Coast, Brazil |result = GDI presence in the region destroyed. Nod Liquid Tiberium Transport transported to Eastern Europe. |side1 = Nod |side2 = GDI |commanders1 = Legendary Insurgent |commanders2 = GDI High Command |forces1 =Initial: * 2 Vertigo bombers Reinforcements after destroying the first emplacement: * 1 Scorpion tank * 2 Attack bikes * 1 Fanatics squad * 3 Stealth tanks Tier 2 base |goal1=* Destroy the GDI artillery emplacement to the north * Destroy the GDI artillery emplacement to the east * Destroy the GDI artillery emplacement to the northeast * Destroy the GDI construction yard * Destroy the rig before it can reach the artillery emplacement *Destroy the GDI Aircraft carrier |goal2=Prevent Nod from transporting the components out of Brazil |forces2 =* 1 major tier 2 base * 2 tier 1 outposts * 1 aircraft carrier *Firehawk air support *Three artillery emplacements |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Almost total. All three artillery emplacements down. Aircraft Carrier destroyed }} is the seventh Nod mission in Tiberium Wars. Nod forces are ordered to clear the way for a convoy carrying Kane's liquid Tiberium bomb elements. Background To evacuate the liquid Tiberium bomb from Brazil to Temple Prime, Nod had to use a transport plane - the only airport that would give them a clear shot at the ocean and relative safety from interception was located in Rio de Janeiro. Flying out wasn't a problem - getting there was. GDI has fortified the region, so in order to protect the bomb, Nod had to punch a hole through their defenses. A spot on the Atlantic coast was deemed the perfect location for such an operation and a strike force was deployed under the Legendary Insurgent's command. Walkthrough Taking command of an established base, two veteran Vertigo bombers arrived at the air tower. Immediately north of Nod's position was the first artillery emplacement defended by GDI ground units. While waiting for two more Vertigo bombers to be built, the Insurgent prepared base defences in case GDI came knocking. The two veteran bombers then bombed the artillery emplacement while the other two took out the enemy troops. When the battlefield expanded it was revealed that GDI had a major base in the area, and that the other two artillery guns were protected by anti-air forces in the east and by Firehawks and anti-stealth support in the north-east. Kane granted the Insurgent the deployment of Stealth tanks to complete the mission. While the Nod defenses softened up the GDI assaults, the stealth tanks made hit-and-run raids all over map, even taking out a GDI refinery outpost near a blue tiberium field. After deploying more air towers and more bombers, the Vertigos took out the GDI construction yard to delay their attacks. The bombers also systematically took out much of the base and the ground defenses as well as AA batteries defending the eastern artillery gun, allowing the stealth tanks to methodically destroy the remaining structures. After some time Nod detected a GDI Rig arriving in the city, and was heading towards the northeastern gun emplacement. Not wanting an additional defense to hamper Nod's mission, the stealth tanks intercepted the rig at the tiberium field near the recently destroyed GDI base. They destroyed it and retreated before the Firehawks managed to lock on to their targets. Further stealth recon detected a GDI aircraft carrier located off the coast. The bombers destroyed it to prevent any additional air support for GDI. As all this was happening Nod built up a large sufficient ground force to take out the GDI defenses on the ground. They took care of the defenses at the eastern artillery emplacement and giving the bombers a clear run to destroy the gun. The ground forces mopped up the rest of the GDI infantry outpost. The northeastern gun was the tricky part but this time the stealth tanks were useful in diverting the Firehawks' attention away from the bombers and other Nod forces. The ground troops swarmed the defenders, with the GDI defenses offline due to the loss of their base. The bombers finally finished off the northeastern gun emplacement, securing a safe path for Nod to transport the bomb components out of Brazil. Aftermath With the "Guns of the Amazon" neutralised Nod was able to transport the liquid tiberium components out of Brazil. However GDI Director Boyle's order to destroy Temple Prime had GDI mobilised and stationed forces in Eastern Europe. GDI's anti-air shot down the transport carrying the device in Slovenia, neccessitating Nod's retrieval for Kane. Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Missions